Strange Feelings
by Doctor Deadlock
Summary: My first one-shot. Short LuNa fic. Review and Favorite. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, NOR DO I OWN THE COVER ART.


_**Strange Feelings**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr. Suave: <strong>__Hope you enjoy this quick LuNa One-Shot. I'm still trying to write the multiple chapter Fic for LuNa, but I can't seem to get the hang of it. I've already scrapped about five different ideas that weren't up to par. It'll be great if you could give me some ideas. Please let me know if you liked it. Enjoy!_

_AU (Alternate Universe): Set after time-skip. The crew unites after two years. Straw Hat Pirates haven't encountered enemies on Sabaody and have rendezvoused easily on the Thousand Sunny. LuNa fluff, minor hints of ZoRo. Maybe slight Luffy OOC. (Boa Hancock doesn't exist)_

* * *

><p>There they all were. Two years, they hadn't seen each other for such a long time. Everyone had changed so much. Everyone was happy to see them whole crew again and that everyone was alright. There was nothing in the world that could reduce this happiness. Even when Brook went up to Nami asking to see her panties, she hit him but it didn't get her down. Right now everyone was catching up, but Luffy had eyes only for one person in the crowd.<p>

She was right there standing next to Robin and Zoro, who were looking nervous in each other's company. Luffy had no idea why and he pushed the thought from his mind, and turned his attention to _her. _Nami had changed drastically over the two years, but her personality was the same. She had grown her hair longer and was sporting a completely new attire, better than Luffy could care to admit. She seemed like she had matured in more than one way…..

Since Nami had joined the crew Luffy had felt this strange way about her, whenever he saw her a warmth spread through his chest, when he was near her his mind would become clouded and sometimes he felt butterflies in his stomach. Back then he didn't realize what these feelings were, but when training under Rayleigh his mind had kept wandering to his crew but most of all to her. It had started effecting his training until Rayleigh had asked what the matter was and Luffy had told him about his weird feelings.

Rayleigh laughed continuously for about 5 minutes, he was shocked that Luffy didn't know he was in love. Finally after he was done laughing he spoke "Haha! Oh man, that was a good laugh. So you really don't know why you feel so strange around her? Well it's clear that you're in love with her."

Luffy was unfazed. In love? With Nami? Rayleigh explained the foreign concept to Luffy, and since then he had made up his mind to confront her about it when they met again.

Now here he was staring at her, he was trying to make sure he still had feelings for her. He still did. Finally he went over to her, she was talking to Robin, and when she saw him approach, for some reason Robin went away saying that she had to see what Zoro was up to.

Unbeknownst to Luffy, Nami had the same kind of feelings for him. Ever since he had saved her and her island from Arlong, she had feelings for him. She thought that it was only a crush but during the two years on Weatheria, her feelings had intensified and she missed him. What she wouldn't give just for a glance at him. She might've been able to push him out of her mind for a while, but when she had seen Luffy holding Ace when the latter was struck down. Luffy's face was a true picture of horror, shock, desperation and sadness. It was a face that haunted her nightmares. She couldn't start to comprehend how he had felt. He was the one who had always been there for her, and for the rest of the crew but none of the crew including her were present with him, in his time of need. That thought kept gnawing at her from the inside.

Finally Nami had decided to confront Luffy and tell him about her feelings, and hope that he would reciprocate. She finally managed to corner him in the library by dragging him away from the rest of the crew.

"Luffy there's something I need to tell you….." Nami told him.

"Oh? I need to tell you something too Nami. But go ahead you first." Luffy answered her, no change of emotion on his face.

"First I want to apologize for letting you bear the pain of losing your brother. You must've been through hell." Nami said.

As soon as the words had left her mouth a change had come over Luffy, his face dropped and she saw sorrow there, even though he was trying to hide it, Nami could see straight through him. Then his face was back to normal.

"Oh that. It's alright, it couldn't be helped, you guys weren't close, I understand don't worry about that. None of you have to apologize. There's nothing to apologize for." Luffy answered her smiling. Then continued, "So what was the oth-"

He was cut off before her could say something else, Nami had leaned in and kissed him. It was as if someone had wiped Luffy's mind, he couldn't think straight. Nami had let instinct be her guide and hoped that this kiss would tell him everything, that by some magical way he would understand and she would understand him. Nami hadn't expected what would happen next, Luffy had reciprocated her kiss. There they were locked in an embrace and kissing passionately.

Finally they broke apart, after what seemed several beautiful days.

"I-I-I love you." Luffy whispered in her ear.

Just the sound of his voice sent shivers down her back. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and said, "I love you too."

For some unknown reason, right now those four words she spoke meant the world to Luffy and he hadn't never been happier.

"So now what?" Luffy asked.

"Well you could say that we're in a relationship, I guess. Sanji's going to be pissed if he finds out." Nami said.

"Oh. I don't know what to do in a relationship." Luffy answered her childishly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to be in a relationship and what you have to do. And I think it'd be best that we didn't let anyone find out about us just yet. Ok?" Nami said.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go get some meat." Luffy said and went outside again, but came back in again and gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "I forgot this. By the way you smell nice."

Nami couldn't help but blush, she had finally found love, her feelings had been mutual. She calmed herself down and straightened her expression and stepped out to join the crew and sail for Fishman Island.

* * *

><p><em>That was my first LuNa fic and the first one-shot I've written hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you have suggestions for new one-shots or complete stories. Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite it's the only thing an author wants (to be appreciated for the time put into writing) :) <em>


End file.
